There are countless studies that have been done and done, about the mechanisms that trigger bone resortion processes. It is now clear that the activity of osteoclasts (bone-degrading cells) is mediated by parathyroid gland through parathyroid hormone activate bio chemical signal (1-8).
In the human body exist various chemical forms of calcium: solid as phosphates, carbonates and hydroxyapatite bone tissue constituent materials, fluorapatite in the enamel of the teeth, and ionic state from soluble salts as chloride and calcium acetate.
Calcium in ionic state is extremely important in the human body and performs functions biochemical signal transduction, for example are involved in neuronal synapses, in the system of production of nitric oxide by the vascular endothelium and macrophages, in the mechanism of apoptosis cellular activity of calmodulin as enzyme cofactor, muscle function, etc.
The normal concentration of calcium ions in blood is in the range of 8.1 to 10.4 mg/dL, a decrease of this concentration below 8.0 mg/dL is “perceived” by the parathyroid gland as deficiency of calcium ions and activated immediately biochemical cascade such compensation ion loss “ordering” osteoclasts to take calcium from large reservoir which is the backbone and sent to the bloodstream in the form of ions, thereby restoring the optimum concentration of calcium ions in bloodstream.
A sudden exit of calcium ions from the bloodstream, for example caused by intense sweating, can unbalance the calcium-dependent biochemical cascades and unbalance the operation of the body in general. Replenishing the losses of calcium ions and quickly restore its optimal concentration before Parathyroid gland “receives” the absence of calcium ions and “shoot” the biochemical signal activation of osteoclasts, is vital to prevent bone loss; especially when the ability to form new bone tissue is reduced as in menopause and andropause, which leads to the appearance of osteopenia and osteoporosis.
Currently on the market there are no drink or other calcium compounds from which they can provide rapid uptake of calcium ions into the bloodstream in order to prevent loss of bone mass loss of electrolytes, particularly calcium.
Investigations by our group have resulted optimal composition of salts and compounds which allows rapid absorption of calcium ions and their passage into the bloodstream.
The present invention has its origins in patents, patent application 2006002712 our CNR, but unlike that this is the preparation of a beverage for rapid replacement of calcium ions in the bloodstream which has a simple composition fast acting, in terms of calcium replacement.